


A Dragon Sword Christmas

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas' son Jack begs him for the opportunity to meet his favorite author and get a book from his favorite series autographed when a book signing happens to be in their hometown. The problem? It is inconveniently scheduled on Christmas Eve. He takes his son, as an early Christmas present, but what he hadn't anticipated was that the author of his son's favorite book series is drop dead gorgeous. It's a long shot, but he's hoping for a little Christmas magic for himself.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	A Dragon Sword Christmas

**Dec 24th:**

**_A Dragon Sword Christmas~_ **

“Dad! I hafta go! Look!” Jack thrust his iPad into his father’s face, forcing the man to sit back before he got bopped in the nose. He took it to see what his son was pointing to. 

“You want to go  _ there _ ?” He asked. 

“He wrote my favorite books, Dad,” Jack rolled his eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the world and his dad was dense for not comprehending the reason behind why he wanted to go.

Cas sighed and grabbed his reading glasses, hating the fact that he needed them in the first place. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it was a book signing. He frowned when he saw it was on Christmas Eve.

“Really? Christmas Eve? Buddy, we’re supposed to drive up to Uncle Gabe’s that day.”

“We can go that night! We don’t do anything until Christmas Eve night anyway. We can just go a little later, can’t we  _ please _ go? He wrote the Dragon Sword books and those are the best books ever written! They’re going to make them into  _ movies _ !” Jack was ten, smart as a whip, and not above begging when he really wanted something. Cas looked at the iPad again. The book signing was from one to five on Christmas Eve. It was a holiday, there couldn’t be that many people that would attend the day before Christmas. If they went early they could do the signing, Jack could meet the author…

He scrolled down until he got to the author’s picture and  _ hello _ , the guy was  _ gorgeous _ ! When his son has begun showing an interest in the Dragon Sword he’d gone ahead and read them along with him. It was geared towards pre-teens but Jack was reading at a high school level. He’d devoured every book in the series, and then moved on to read everything else Dean Winchester had written. He’d known the name, only because he’d read the Dragon Sword books, but until now he’d never actually seen a picture of him. 

“Those are good books, I enjoyed reading them too. I suppose we can do it. You can bring the first book in the series for him to sign.”

“Yes!” Jack squealed excitedly. His father cringed at the sound before laughing softly. This little boy was his whole life and he loved him more than anything in the world. If meeting his favorite author made him happy, then he could do this for him.

“It looks like this is for the release of a new book in the series,” Cas said as he read the news article. It was a good thing his son has all the other books in hardcover because it looked like he would be buying this new one too. An early Christmas present that he knew his son would love. He wasn’t a rich man and his son didn’t get everything he wanted, but a simple book was something he could get him.

“Can I get the new book?” Jack asked.

“Yes, if they have copies left for sale, I’ll get you one. If they’re sold out though we’ll order one online after Christmas.”

Jack’s lower lip jutted out but he didn’t argue. He was a good boy. He didn’t argue or throw tantrums. That was why he was going to let his son go to this book signing.

“Go make sure you have everything you need for the trip, and that you have your book ready for Thursday. We’ll go early, try to beat the crowd, if there is one.” His father told him. Jack took his iPad back and darted up the stairs. Once he was gone Cas pulled his phone out and looked up Dean Winchester. Every picture of him was better than the next. One picture stood out though. It was Dean and his partner, Benny at some sort of event, but the article attached spoke about their split. So the writer wasn’t straight, and was possibly single. It was a pipe dream but at least he’d get the chance to meet the man.

As he was making sure the last of the presents for his brother’s family were in the bags he lamented how pathetic his dating life was that he was fantasizing about a writer of children’s fantasy novels. He really needed to get out more. Definitely after the new year.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Thursday morning was a busy one. Cas’ plan was to feed his son, pack the car up so they leave right after the book signing, feed his son lunch, probably at McDonald’s, the kid loved their chicken nuggets, and then hop on the expressway to do the four hour drive to his brother’s house. He anticipated being at Gabe’s by no later than eight. That meant one more meal on the road. He’d been trying to avoid that. As a last minute decision he grabbed the bread, peanut butter, and jelly, figuring Jack could have a sandwich and some carrot sticks for lunch and he’d get treated to McDonald’s for dinner. The less fast food he had to put in his child, the better.

Jack was a procrastinator. It was his father’s biggest pet peeve about him and he spent the morning nagging at the boy to get moving. From getting out of bed to getting dressed, and then to eating his breakfast of french toast, eggs, and bacon. Cas had tried to be nice and give his son a full Christmas Eve breakfast and while Jack was excited about it, he was eating it much too slowly for his father’s liking.

“Come on, buddy, we have things to get done today,” Cas was practically standing over his son as he tried to get him to eat faster. He nearly cried with relief when the last piece of toast was eaten and he snatched up the plate and fork to wash them.

“Go use the bathroom and wash your hands and face. You don’t want to meet Mr. Winchester with sticky fingers or crumbs on your cheeks.”

Jack didn’t argue, he just shuffled off to the bathroom. While he did his business Cas finished up the last of the dishes and made sure the lights were off. By the time he’d gotten everything done it was nearing two. His son had managed to thwart his plans to leave early but he figured they’d get through the signing early and be on the road. It wouldn’t take that long.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Cas checked his watch and groaned. It was after four and they’d been in line for two hours. When they’d arrived the line had been so long it wrapped clear around the little book store. It seemed like the author and his agent, or whoever she was, was trying to politely move people along but the kids, they were so darn cute and so excited to meet their favorite author that only a few impatient (and downright  _ rude _ ) parents were complaining. 

By the time Cas and Jack got the front someone was announcing that the signing was over. Jack gasped and pulled at his father’s sweater.

“Dad! No! We waited all day! I need to meet him!” 

“Hang on,” 

They both looked up to see Dean Winchster himself telling his manager, or whoever the woman was, to just hold on. The store was closed and Cas and his son were the last in line. Everyone behind them had gotten impatient and left. Dean turned to them and smiled.

“Come on, buddy, I’m not going to turn you away,” He waved for Jack to come over and the little boy ran to him.

“This is my favorite book!” He exclaimed. “I love Atrios and his dragon and the prince and…”

Dean was all smiles as he listened to him go on and on about all of his favorite parts, in all eight of the books he’d already read. He was patient, kind, even after hours and hours of signings. People with him were growing impatient, wanting to leave but he refused. Finally he turned around and glared at them.

“I get it, it’s Christmas, you want to be with your families. Go, I’m not keeping you. My family is not far from here and I have my car. I don’t think this little boy’s a danger,” He winked at Jack, making the boy smile wide. “So stop annoying me and leave. I’ll talk to you all after the first.”

They tried to argue but he told them again to just leave, so they finally packed up and wandered off. His manager wandered off to speak to the bookstore owner leaving the author there to focus on Jack. Cas knew he was staring at the man but he couldn’t help it. Pictures didn’t do Dean Winchester justice. 

“So, I see you got the newest book too. You excited to read it?” Dean asked Jack.

“Uh huh, I’m going to read it at my uncle’s house. My dad and me are gonna drive to his house but my cousins are brats and I don’t like playing with them. I want to read this.” Jack clutched the new book to his chest and smiled brightly. 

“I know how that is. I have two cousins, Christian and Gwen. They weren’t any fun and I didn’t want to play with them either. They’re still no fun,” Dean winked and smiled at him. “So what is your name? I should have asked that right off the bat. I’m sorry about that, it’s just been a long day.

“I’m Jack,” He pointed up at his father. “And that’s my dad. His name is Cas.”

Dean never stopped smiling but as he looked up at Cas it widened. His gaze seemed to linger on him for a few moments before he caught himself. He offered his hand and Cas stepped forward to shake it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester. I’ve read your books as well, so my son would have someone to talk to about them. He has a very large vocabulary and reads at a senior level in high school. I found the books extremely enjoyable and we’ve read the series together. Jack enjoys your books so much that he owns everything you’ve published. This, meeting you, getting your newest book, it’s my Christmas present to him. This is the first book signing I’ve ever been to, so I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

“Did I live up to your expectations?” There was a twinkle in Dean’s eye and it made him smile.

“I’m afraid you’ve set such a high standard that I’m not sure any other author could live up to it.” Cas joked. Dean laughed, that sparkle in his eyes growing brighter.

“Well, consider my flattered. I love kids, I could never be mean to them.” His gaze lingered on Cas again before he picked up his marker and opened Jack’s book. He scribbled out a message on the first page before handing it to him.

“Thank you,” Jack now had both books, neither of which were thin, and hugged them both to his chest. “I hope you have a nice Christmas.”

“Thank you. I hope you have a nice one too,” Dean smiled as he got up. He took a second to stretch and roll his shoulders. He slid his coat on and stepped around the table. After waving to his manager, he started walking with Cas and Jack to the front door. “Is your brother’s house far from here?”

“Westbury,” Cas replied. “It’s about four hours north of here.”

“I know where that is, I’m actually driving up to Newcastle, it’s about a half hour east of Westbury. You leaving tonight?”

“We’re leaving right now,” Cas replied. 

“I get McDonald’s for dinner!” Jack exclaimed. Dean saw the way Cas rolled his eyes and wiped at his mouth to hide his smile.

“We skipped lunch so he’s a little excited about dinner,” Cas chuckled.

Dean looked at Jack for a moment before facing Cas. “Would you mind some company?”

Cas’ stomach did a flip and he tried not to look too eager as he nodded. “You’re welcome to join us. It’s not the best food, but he loves his chicken nuggets.”

“Hey, they have burgers and apple pie, that’s all I need.” Dean’s smile was charming, but without being full of himself. Cas had planned to get McDonald’s on the road but he wasn’t passing up the opportunity to have dinner with this man. If he ended up getting to his brother’s after midnight, well, that was fine, and if he had a date for New Year’s, well that was even better.


End file.
